Power rangers : Food wars
by alexrusso89
Summary: For centuries the Fashonista's have battled the Ramsey clan However this year the Fashionista's have help allied with previous ranger villains into a marfia like alliance, the lone red ranger Lord lady Casey Ramsey must seek out the other rangers in hopes they will join her in battle but will they? It seems shes out of the fryin pan and into the fire
1. Out of the frying pan

We cut to Lincon city industrial area where we see some sort of human Marsh mellow creatures are terrorizing the people and taking whatever they deemed treasure. Leading them was a man with short black hair, he was dressed in a crimson and white stripped suit, who was watching the carnage with a sadistic smile.

"Marsh-men!" he heard a voice shout, turning to see two men approaching them, the first man wore a shirt and jeans, the second man wore full length coat that somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down.

" You have been a nuisance for long enough…ranger bastard " the man roared, the second man morphed before charging at him with a blade that had twin spikes on the end.

The two fighters clashed swords a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars.

"C'mon, Ramsey You can do it," the first man whispered to himself as the others continued fighting the monster, and he seemed to have the upper hand until the crimson suit man knocked the red ranger down, and then went to stabbed his sword into the Red ranger,

The red ranger parried before knocking the crimson suited man away " Lets ends this " The red ranger said spinning the disc on the hilt of his sword causing flames to erupt from the blade.

" You think thats going to stop me ?" The crimson suited man said

" Just die you Robbie Rotten reject " The red ranger said " blazing slash " he continued swinging his blade, the crimson suited man parried the strike, however the marsh mellow creatures known as marsh men were destroyed.

" Is isnt over " the crimson suited man said " Oh and the hame is Jedite " he said laughing as he faded away, the other man came running over as the red ranger demorphed " Lord Ramsey theyre getting stronger this is why you need to summon the other rangers " The man said.

" I dont need some fucking twats i can handle it myself " Lord Ramsey snapped

" Yea it looked like you had it handled just now " the man replied

" Tyrion watch it" Lord Ramsey warned

" My lord " Tyrion said " You need help, i know your strong and youve being doing this moat of your life but the Fashionista's are getting stronger "

Lord Ramsey sighed " You maybe be right my friend "

" I know of some former power ranger allies " Tyrion replied " They may provide some info on how we can find they other rangers "

Lord Casey Ramsey nodded her head " Alright then, lets go"

-Gangler's mansion-

"So you failed?" Lord Gaga asked looking down at a kneeling Jedite.

" That Ranger bastard" Jedite snapped

"Yes stray bird what," Madam Odius asked walking in with a cocky smirk.

"That Red ranger showed up," Jedite said lowering his head.

"This ranger is proving to be a menace " Lord Gaga said.

Prince Gasket walked in. Four others followed, Lord Gaga , Madam odius and Jedite couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over the last ones features. Lord Zedd is the most intimidating villain ever, "My lord", Odius began nervously, "I assume you've heard about today".

"Yes I have", Gasket replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes for Jedite ". He paused and glared accusingly at the four, "Seems I was wrong".

Dayu let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add Nylok?"

"Nothing at all My lord", Dayu replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Zedd barked, "our failures you two jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've tried all these years and failed. Me and Rita , the mighty machine empire, the armada, the nyloks , The fashionista's , Sledge and his crew, , Madam Oduis, the ganglers and Metal alice, we have all been brought down by power rangers and Now guess what", he turned his glare on the other villains," We need to join forces"

"Excellent, Your wish is my command", Odius said

"I agree ". Gasket growled at the woman out the side of his mouth,

"Same ", Lord Gaga hissed.

" yes " Dayu replied

" i suppose so " Sledge mumbled

" Yes " Metal Alice responded

The gangler don smiled " We are in agreement "

" We are the Imperium " Zedd replied the other villains nodded in agreement.


	2. Into the frying pan

Lord Casey Ramsey may have been many things, but one thing she was , unprepared.

She stepped outside of her house ! She had returned home From the Fashionista's attack to plan their next move only to find most of the town missing , Casey walked down the street of Innsmouth , Casey noticed something strange about the town she was hardly ever around so never really took the time to notice the town but most of the buildings and houses were boarded up and looked like they were abandoned so quite some time.

" Thats weird " Casey said to herself "This town is small dock town it should be bustling but its not it looks like its abandoned " Casey said looking around " We have to be careful" Tyrion said, Casey nodded , there were drag marks on the ground heading into the water " Did the Deep ones get him" Casey said looking down at the marks.

Casey suddenly footsteps appraoching , As they came closer, Casey moved and peered . And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was a group of putties " Putties" Tyrion said " Putties? As in Rita and Zedd?, why are they here ?" Casey asked as they ducked down behind some barrels , the Putties looked around making their weird noises Before moving on , BBBOOOOOOOM! a putty suddenly came flying past smacking into a wall . " what the hell " , Casey said as suddenly more Putties came flying past her smacking into each other , Casey then saw who had attacked the putties it was the shadow from before the Marsh Men , the group of Marsh Men attacked destroying the putties who burst into clay pieces " What are they doing here? " Casey said as Jedite sauntered up to the Marsh Men " oh ah oh bring the prisoner " he said " Prisoners?" Casey said watching as the Marsh men brought L.T. Stone to hi " You wot get away with this, the power rangers will stop you " L.T. Stone said as he was dropped in front of Jedite " oh ah oh im gonna make a monster out of you" Jedite one said squirting Stone with some red liquid .

L.T. Stone screamed in pain as he started to change his limbs turned white, transforming into a mash men.

" What the fuck " Casey said gasping, " This is not right " Tyrion said " Your fuckjg rigt its not right " Casey said " Then do something about it " Tyrion said , neither of them noticing something moving behind and past them .

Casey stood up " Oh its you" Jedite said " Your really annoying " Casey said " Oh ah Oh show me what you got " Jedite said "Gladly... ITS MORPHIN TIME" Casey yelled as her body was bathed in a pillar of red light, " Lets go red, Marsh men attack! " Jedite said the Marsh men charged at Casey, causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with her grill blade , Jedite sent more and more Marsh men at Casey, however Casey knew she couldn't destroy the Marsh men cause they the townspeople , the battle raged when BOOM!, Jedite struck Casey hard causing sparks to fly and knocking her backwards.

Casey weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. Her suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Casey then drew her grill blade only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a shot off. But once again Casey rose this time only to have the same process be repeated , Casey once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee.

"Poor Red ranger. Why don't you just lay down and die," Jedite said. "You first," Casey spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," Jedite said.

"See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in once a ranger..." Casey said.

" And that's what's going to end you Vorpl blade!," Jedite said as he prepared to charge. Off in the distance Casey could hear the something coming, " Shadow slash," Jedite said as a blinding crimson light exploded.

Casey watched as in disbelief as Jedite's body slumped to the to the ground in what seemed like slow motion as Jedite faded away. Casey looked to see a figure, it was the phantom ranger " Who are you?" Casey " A friend " the figure said " You need help" it said before it faded away going invisible " Well what was that " Casey said looking around the Marsh men were gone.


	3. Sweet Tooth Devil

Swinging her legs back and forth, Guin swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Guin was a nerd and everyone in the town knew it. Every year since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Guin toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be," she questioned crudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat." Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

He released her but sat on the porch, his sack still lifted in the air. She growled and limped to her feet, favoring her possibly broken ankle. "What's the matter with you? Are you fucking insane or something," she shouted angrily at him. "Where the hell are your parents? I want to talk to them!" The child just lifted his sack higher, saying nothing to the ranting teenager. "No! I'm not giving you any fucking candy!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the teenager were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self.

Nom…" Casey was seen eating a strawberry cake while cutting it and eating it. What's wrong with her eating sweets of cake like this?

"Why are you eating cake? You want to get fat?" Tyrion asked her as Casey ignored him when she swallowed it. "What you need to do now is-"

"Replenish my energy and sugar levels." Casey said as she was cutting the cake.

"You think that's more important than finding the other rangers?" Tyrion asked her.

"Withhold concern. That's how I work." Casey said as Tyrion had a serious face when he looked at her. Both soon noticed the apartment building near the cafe they were sitting at, the people were acting weird like they were in a sugar daze.

" That does not look good " Tyrion said

" Yep i'll go investigate" Casey said getting up.

-Unknown apartment building-

Guin awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the blue skinned Willy Wonka looking creature . Confirming her analysis.

"You may not want to hear our offer, " the wonka said with a sinister yet sweet smile.

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Willy Wonka . The Hat is a dead give away but I have to say it looked better on the other guy," Guin said.

"My you are a blunt one," Wonka said with sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point were gonna have some fun ," Wonka said circuling the structure Guin was bound to.

"What!?," Guin said shocked.

"Oh yes, see i need a taster of my new treats . I need to see the effects on humans " Wonka said continuing to circle Guin.

Guin thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. She just nodded.

"Excellent choice" The wonka said holding up a gun that was a cross of a tommy gun and a frosting gun " Now open wide " Wonka continued pointing the gun at Guin.

Suddenly the door burst open as Casey walked through " What are you a Willy Wonka knock off ?" Casey says boastfully " You'll see " Wonka says firing his gun at Casey who jumped out of the way " You want it at way huh?" Casey said as she pulls out her morpher.

"Its morphing time." Casey said as she morphs into the red ranger, her suit was black legs with white boots, red upper half that resembled a chef jacket, white gloves, her helmet was similar to time force helmets, however there was a crown like feature on her helmet.

Casey held her blade ready as she charged to attack the Wonka as the blade emits flaming effects. She swung her blade from left to right. Right to left. Then to the upward slash and a right off handed attack to the left and right and goes for a downward slash as Wonka took a step back from the hit. As she attacks as the Wonka blocks her attack with his gun as it was being burned by the blade and Wonka as well.

"W-What?!" Wonka noticed as Casey went for a slash attack as he fell while he is laying on a what looked like a grill. But, he realized… He cant move

Casey charges her blade, then stabs her flaming sword into Wonka, does her pose as Wonka explodes. Guin groaned as she held her head dropping to her knees , Casey looked as white smoke began to waft up into the sky , people were groaning holding their heads " What happened ? " Guin asked " A monster had you and others in a sugar daze looks like its over now " Tyrion said looking around.

" Ok now thats done, where is this ally of yours?" Casey asked.


	4. The hunt for pink part 1

Despite the war with the Fashionista's, Casey had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long as far north as Briarwood. At the moment, the sun's rays shone over Briarwood Park. Clad in a red shirt and Jeans, Casey sat , she looked up seeing Tyrion walking over to her. Sounds of birds chirping and people out in the main town area floated through the window. A wave of warm air washed over Casey.

" Any luck?" She asked " It seems finding her location is harder then i thought " Tyrion said " Well lets go and talk to people " Casey said, couple of minutes later they were asking townspeople.

"Yea i know her"

"Excuse whats your name?."

"Toby ."

"Toby how can we find her?"

"In the woods look for the dragon."

An hour later red pickup truck made its way down the dirt road, They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. Casey and Tyrion stepped out.

"We should only be there in a short time," Tyrion said.

The driver beckoned to them.

"That way."

" Thank you"

The two of them walked through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn and into the forest until they came to a large, circular clearing. Casey looked down at the ground, and saw that the area had been flattened. Tyrion noticed the look of curiosity on Casey's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area it seems " he said, the two of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened bushes. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

Casey surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"This is all very odd, but why do i feel like this is hiding something " Casey said

" Well now it seems that way" Tyrion said.

Casey then noticed that what looked like a fallen tree trunk looked like a dragon head

" Just look for the dragon " She said walking over, Tyrion then noticed

" Good eye " He said as they approached the dragon.

The dragon head opened as they got closer, cautiously they walked in, inside was Root core from mystic force.

" Wow ok " Tyrion said looking around " Not was i expecting"

" What were you expecting?"

Both Casey and Tyrion turned to see Claire standing there

" Why are you here? What do you want ?" Claire demanded

" Im guessing your Claire ?" Tyrion said

" I am " Claire replied

" I am Tyrion we spoke earlier, this is Casey"

Claire breathed a sigh of relief " Oh the power ranger "

Tyrion smiled, Casey nodded, Claire smiled " So what can i help you with?"

" The villain we are fighting is getting stronger and i fear Casey will not be able to do it alone much longer. " Tyrion said

" We were hoping you could help us locate the other rangers " Casey added.

Claire nodded " Hmmm, maybe i can do a location spell " Claire said.

Suddenly the Tome opened " Oh the book os trying to tell us something " Claire said rushing over to the Tome " Magic book?" Tyrion asked

" This tome was a big help to the Mystic rangers " Claire replied

" Ill take any help it can give us " Casey said.

" It says to head to Amber Beach, a daughter of two former power rangers and a former power ranger maybe one of your rangers your looking for "

Both Casey and Tyrion nodded "Ok thank you " Tyrion said as they both turned to leave " Oh Casey, good luck " Claire said smiling " Thanks " Casey replied " If you ever need help feel free to come here ok, this is a save place for power rangers " Claire said .

Casey nodded and both her and Tyrion were headed to Amber Beach.


	5. The hunt for pink part 2

" A rangers child ?" Tyrion asked in a somewhat confused tone.

"Yeah i have no idea, guess we will find out " Caey said

-Amber Beach-

Jessi Greyson ran quickly to the parking lot anxious not knowing what awaited her. "Hello Greyson ," Jedite said his voice dripping venom. Jessi froze in her tracks seeing the villain.

"What do you want," Jessi asked sending him a death glare.

"You know very well what I want Greyson Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Jedite said. Jessi gritted her teeth and stared at him.

"Now you should know with me nothings easy," Jessi said.

"Have it your way doll," Jedite said as he shot at Jessi. Out of instinct Jessi rolled out of the way dodging the shots. "Hmm nice trick but just in case I brought a friend to the party," Jedite said and with a snap of his fingers the parking lot became flooded with Marsh men. Jessi took a defensive stance and went into a series of Capoeira style moves. But the numbers game quickly caught up to her. She Soon found herself being pinned by two Marsh men with a third closing in on her. Then all of sudden the Marsh men were knocked away.

"Hey lets even the playing field a little then," Casey said fully morphed.

"Let's focus and finish these guys off," Tyrion said running over to Jessi as Casey finished off the Marsh men.

"Bravo you sent all the Marsh men bye bye, but too bad" Jedite said as more Marsh men appeared.

"Hehe my turn. Its Morphing time!," Jessi said as she was covered in a pink light turning her into the pink ranger. Her suit was similair to Casey's, the upper body was a pink chef jacket with white gloves, however her legs were white and pink stripped legs with white boots, her helmet was the same as Casey's minus the crown.

"You ready to rumble ," Jedite said as he circled the pink ranger.

"Bring it slut," Jessi said. The two charged each other fighting each other to a stalemate.

"Eh... don't you get tired of this," Casey said.

"I'll be tired when the two of you are dead," Jedite replied as the two launched themselves away from one another.

"Heavy metal lightning," Jedite said as he fired at Casey. Casey seeing this ducked and came back to her feet and said,

"You missed." Jedite simply stood there and watched as the attack came back and knocked Casey down.

"Boomerangs come back bitch" Jesite said.

Ugh Pink you ready to shut this clown up," Casey asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," She replied.

"Smoking Grill slash," Casey yelled jumping into the air with her flaming sword.

"Frosting blast," Jessi said following suite.

" MYSTIC DOUBLE TEAM!," they said in unison blasting Jedit causing fire to erupt around him.

"Well that outta do-," Casey started to but was cut off by a sickening sound.

"Ha ha ha," Jedite laughed as he walked through the flames without even a scratch, quickly blasting the two rangers. As they laid on the ground the only thing they heard was Jedite's wicked laughter as he teleported away.


End file.
